The isolation of individual colonies of micro-organisms, particularly bacteria, is an important procedure in microbiological laboratories. Traditionally, the isolation of bacteria has been performed manually by skilled laboratory technicians who first dispense a microbiological sample onto the surface of a solid growth culture medium, such as agar in a Petri dish, followed by the use of a hand-tool to spread the sample across the surface of the medium, known as “streaking”. However, these laboratory procedures can also be automated.
For both traditional, manual laboratory procedures and automated laboratory procedures, monitoring and/or verifying that a sample volume has been correctly dispensed onto a solid growth culture medium can be important. This is because if a sample has not been correctly dispensed, then it can create the risk of a false negative.